Opening/closing control with a pinch preventing function is performed for power windows of automobiles etc. Whether a pinch has occurred or not is judged on the basis of the load state of a motor that drives a windowpane. A judgment that a pinch has occurred is made when the load has exceeded a limit, whereupon the movement of the windowpane is reversed (refer to Patent document 1, for example).
Another method is known in which pinch detection is performed by a capacitance sensor. This method enables more sensitive pinch detection than the load method because in a sense the capacitance sensor functions as a touch sensor (refer to Patent document 2, for example).
Patent document 1: JP-A-2005-23701
Patent document 2: JP-A-2005-314949